


Keep Me High; Grind Me Up

by repressedgenius



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/repressedgenius/pseuds/repressedgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Me High

It was messy. A perfect picture of tangled limbs. Tongues swiping with eyes closed.

Gail remembers having one leg over Holly’s left thigh and the other under Holly’s right leg. She remembers their hands sneaking in between their body, lazily teasing one another—circling, pressing, and pushing the hoods up only to lightly graze the sensitive clit with silky pad of fingertips.

It was glorious and so delicious.

There were more specifics, Gail was certain, but none that she could recall upon waking up.

It was everything she never thought she would dream of.

It was all a dream.

   

Gail wakes up feeling incredibly wound up and delirious beside a lightly snoring Holly (or loudly breathing—depending on who you asked).

Her body is still tingling from the incredibly stimulating dream. Her unconscious sure loved fucking with her. That is the hottest non-sex she’s ever had.

She looks over at her girlfriend, currently lying face down and hugging her other pillow. Holly’s dark hair is obscuring her neck and parts of her back from Gail’s view. She checks the time over her shoulders. _Ugh._

Holly turns around, abandoning the pillow to cuddle her side instead. She huffs softly and settles her head on Gail’s chest. _That’s it._ 17 minutes will have to do.

She wiggles her body away from Holly and then pushes her to her back, straddling her waist.

The motion appears to nudge her girlfriend into awakening. Gail nibbles on her own lip while staring at Holly looking confused and so sexy with her gorgeous bed hair. She leans forward to kiss along Holly’s collarbone peeking from her shirt.

“G’morning,” Gail greets against her warm neck and breathes in her scent. The trace scent of strawberry lotion that Gail got her on her skin and forming something that is so distinctively Holly. She couldn’t get enough. Gail continues kissing her shoulder.

   

Soft, feathery kisses along the base of her neck.

Open mouth kisses and nips up Holly’s throat.

Punctuating with peck on Holly’s chin; a long kiss on Holly’s lips.

   

“A very good morning.” Holly’s husky voice laced with sleep is turning her on even more.

She ducks down again to spread more love on her girlfriend, following her earlier track of kisses but on the opposite side. This time, she ended it with a wet and slow lick up her neck. Gail makes sure to push her tongue harder against Holly’s long neck, knowing her girlfriend’s tendency to miss this move until the cold air lands on the wet trail.

Holly groans and squirms underneath. She places one of her leg between Holly’s, then almost immediately starts pushing and sliding her thigh against Holly. It is met with an immediate reaction from Holly.

She pulls Gail’s head in for a deep and messy kiss—tongues swiping each other, corner of parted lips, and chins; teeth grazing the wet flesh.

At some point, Holly pulls her shirt up and over her head in a quick move. She throws the piece of clothing aside carelessly before grabbing hold of Gail’s hips and switching their positions. The taller woman leans on her awestruck girlfriend, putting delicious pressure on Gail’s centre intentionally.

She reaches under Gail’s underwear and smiles smugly. She hummed, “Mmmmmm. Someone is turned on.”

The alarm sounds and Gail groans loudly in annoyance before Holly reaches over the bedside table to turn it off.

“Lemme’ take care of you, baby.”

She returns her fingers against her. It was slippery. Too wet to cause enough friction against Gail’s clit to make her come. Holly reaches deeper to enter her.

With eyes shut and head tilting up, she groans at the welcomed intrusion. The sweet weight and warmth from the body above her is making her weak and feeling boneless.

The thrusting begins slowly at first. The heel of Holly’s palm smearing her arousal and pushing the hood of her clit up intermediately, winding her up further.

  

_More._ Gail needed more.

    

She reaches down to cup Holly’s butt and pulls her harder, making the rocking motion more forceful. The thrusting momentum increases along with her desperate moans.

_So close._ The climbing pitch and breathless moans told Holly she was close.

Holly rested her elbow beside her shoulder, trying hard not to break the momentum. She slides her palm against the back of Gail’s sweaty neck, tilting her head further, and starts nipping along the sensitive flesh of her throat.

After one particular swift thrust and grazing against her swollen nub, Gail finally comes undone. A strangled scream escapes and Holly slows her hand, hoping to keep her high a bit longer.

When she finally relaxes, Holly removes her sticky hand to rest beside her.

“Wow,” Gail breathes loudly.

“One word.” Holly stares at her. “Epic.”


	2. Grind Me Up

That day did not end as she expected. After the hot romp in bed that morning, she had turned up to work 15 minutes late and was expecting to be assigned desk duty. It was boring but it usually got her home on time. No such luck. Instead, Gail was stuck with crowd control detail at the zoo entrance since there was going to be a scheduled PETA protest.

She came home to a plate of relatively warm lasagna in the oven. Sensing that Holly was upstairs reading, Gail brought the plate up. Much to her delight, Holly was soaking in the bathtub. She quickly strips down and joins her girlfriend.

“Hey, babe.” Holly pulled the exhausted officer to lean back into her front, tightening her hold when she feels Gail relaxing. She sighed and hummed.

“Mmmmm. I missed you,” She confessed and Holly kissed the back of her neck in adoration.

She reached over the edge of the tub for the plate of food. “You do know this is not hygienic, right,” She mentioned while handing it over to Gail.

“Meh.” Holly continued holding her while she eats. Her hands roamed mindlessly up and down her sides, tickling Gail a little but mostly making the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

It felt so incredibly domestic—something that she has been avoiding in the past because it meant being vulnerable. But her relationship with Holly was different, in more ways than one, than all of her previous dalliances. Somehow, Gail is comfortable with baring her heart and soul to her (at least, after their first silly break up).

That night, Gail resigned to a relaxing evening with her girl after falling asleep in the tub for a bit. The score had to be even out another time.

  

* * *

 

 

There were so many facets of her girlfriend that Gail adored. She keeps a list in her head of all the sides of Holly, aptly ranking them from hottest to cutest.

Sleepy Holly was the cutest. Gail absolutely loves waking up right before Holly does in the morning just so she could watch her. She does this adorable nose scrunching and eyebrows furrowing expression that puts those pugs to shame.

Hungry, grumpy Holly was a real toss-up. Of course, Holly’s automatic pouty face melts her heart into a puddle. At the same time, Holly’s cranky smartass replies are so hot. Trust Gail to be turned on by the snark.

Horny Holly tied with bossy Holly. No, not bossy. Assertive. Man, who knew that was her thing.

  

* * *

 

 

“Damn,” She saw Traci mouthing to Andy.

Chris whistled lowly when the other team went to their end. “Wow, Holly is really…decked out today.” A comment that earned him a casual slap on the chest by Gail as she looked on at her girlfriend’s attire. _He isn’t wrong._

They were playing a game of paintball again; it was Andy’s idea after Sam challenged her. So, this time it was the original five against their better halves and Nick. Once again, McNally was giving out orders to them while Gail was sneaking around with some wine coolers she managed to bring in.

Meanwhile, Holly was taking charge of the other team, much to Nick’s chagrin.

“Okay, listen up. We should –“

“Uhm, I think I have a better plan. You see, I was in—“ Steve finished the sentence, “the army,” and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Thankfully, Nick ignored him and Holly continued sharing her strategy.

She looked at him, “You and Sam are in charge of diversion; McNally is the honcho over there and we need them as disorganized as possible. Then, Steve and I will run interference while Chloe gets the giraffe.”

“I think it’s a camel,” Chloe added uselessly at the end.

“But how do we—“ Once again, Nick gets interrupted mid-sentence.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP, ASSHOLE. We **know** you were in the army!” Sam started yelling and Steve ushered them away before Nick finally caught on to the play.

“What? What’re you trying to say, man?” The mock fight escalated, luring Andy out from behind the bunker she was leaning on.

The rest of the other team remains mostly hidden behind the bunker but Holly could see their heads curiously peeking from it. The three of them manages to get as close to the hanging soft toy without being totally out in the open before Steve and Holly started firing.

Andy took the first shot in the shoulder by Holly while Steve’s shot managed to graze Chris’s idle hand, leaving him to yelp in pain, before Holly shot him in the shoulder. Meanwhile, Sam and Nick started inching towards the other teams bunkers. Dov tried to leap behind another bunker but a quick shot by Steve hit him right in the chest.

Distracted by all that’s happening around her, Traci remained hidden. “Traci, come on. Do something!” McNally urged but it was too late.

“I got it!” Chloe screamed in excitement.

“Good job, partner.” The older Peck gives Holly a quick high five before casually twisting around to fire a shot at Nick’s butt. “Whoops.” Holly looked away and chuckled at his nonchalance.

  

* * *

 

 

Gail spent the rest of the evening observing Holly—how she nibbled on her lips, licked her lips, touched her neck. After a quick shower and a change of clothes at home, they were at The Black Penny’s with the rest of the gang. Gail had wanted nothing more than to just stay at home and enjoy the rest of their day off in bed but Holly convinced her that there will be plenty of time left for that.

Despite her eagerness to spend time with Gail’s friends and brother, Holly’s eyes were irritating her after hours in contacts. There was a reason why she preferred glasses, besides Gail’s infatuation with her ‘sexy librarian’ look.

“Babe, I’m going to hit the showers again. Feeling icky.” The taller woman gave her a quick peck on the lips and walked upstairs. Gail locked the front door and quickly put the groceries they got on the way back away before joining her girlfriend.

—

Holly felt the steam in the shower escaping when Gail slipped in behind her, “I’m so glad we moved to a place with a proper shower room.” A pair of smooth arms wrapped itself right under her breasts and she leaned into the warm body of her girlfriend.

She tilted her head to the side, silently encouraging the kisses Gail was currently trailing along her neck. Gail cupped the side of her head and supported it while she nibbled lightly on the edge of Holly’s ear, tracing the shell, and exhaling through her mouth onto Holly’s ear.

The occasional warm breath tickled Holly’s skin. Yet, the shivers that were triggered ran all the way down her body. She widened her stance subconsciously.

Gail reached for the luffa in her hand and started scrubbing her outer arm and then inside before moving it down the side of her body. Holly leaned her body forward with her left arm supporting her weight on the wall of the shower. Gail covered her back with her front, leaving no space between their wet bodies.

She continued pulling the luffa along Holly’s other outstretched hand, pinning her even more against the cold wet shower tiles. “Have I mentioned how much I love our new shower?” Gail husked as she dragged the luffa up the back of Holly’s thigh, over her butt, and finally resting on her waist.

Holly just groaned and tried to push her body away from the wall but her attempt was foiled by her weakened limbs and Gail’s insistence. “Ah, ah, ah,” She tightened her hold on Holly’s waist and added, “You’re not going anywhere until you’re all clean.”

  

* * *

 

 

After the excruciatingly long shower, the teasing blonde guided her seemingly strung out girlfriend to the bed. Both naked and terribly turned on, Holly wasted no time in moving towards the centre of the bed and spread her legs to pull Gail in between them. She was done with the teasing. The doctor took control of the kiss, deepening it and eliciting weak moan from Gail.

She broke the contact and took Gail’s right hand, guiding them down. Once again, Gail resisted. Instead, she started moving down her body and placing wet kisses on certain erogenous spots along the way, prompting Holly to lie back on the bed.

As soon as she could smell Holly’s arousal, she paused and lingered around Holly’s navel. Moving her tongue to play around with the stud, Gail looked up and caught her girlfriend’s frustrated look. She only stopped playing around when an insistent hand cupped her head, pulling on her short locks by the roots. She smiled at the tug and relented to Holly’s silent request.

Gail lifted her hips and placed a pillow underneath before getting into position. She lifted Holly’s left leg over her shoulder, kissing her inner thigh lovingly, and then doing the same for the other leg. Holly’s fingers remained in between her short hair, gently cupping her head.

When Gail started to tease again by blowing warm breath onto her sensitive centre, Holly groaned loudly before pulling Gail’s head closer to where she wanted her. Assertive Holly was hot as hell.

She started with long licks along the centre, spreading the wetness upwards. Gail loved how Holly tasted a little salty with a lingering bitterness from the soap as always, because Holly was very particular about her receiving oral sex. It was only to happen after showers, which was definitely a new concept to Gail.

Gail moved her flat tongue up and started pushing against the swollen clit partially hidden under the hood. She started a simple motion, pushing and sliding her flat tongue, all the while looking at Holly’s reaction.

Her head was tilted upwards and moans were getting breathless—Gail knew it was because she was frustrated and most likely not going to come from that. So, she started flicking her tongue a little towards the end of each motion and using her lips to nip at the flesh.

When the moaning increased in volume and went deeper, Gail started sucking on the flesh more forcefully and moving her tongue faster. The hand cupping her head pulled her closer and Gail made sure to avoid grazing her teeth against the sensitive flesh while she continued working Holly over the edge.

The sweet tug on her hair told her that Holly was finally coming down from her high. Gail moved up, kissing the shivering and sweaty body as she went. “Hey, beautiful.” She took the bottom lip in between her own swollen lips and sucked playfully. The pop at the end of the kiss made them giggle at the silliness.

“Mmmm. Sweet talker.” Gail buried her face under her chin and pushed her lips against her neck in reply. She was content in lying there for a bit while Holly recovered.


	3. Take All of Me

With her ear pressed against Holly’s chest, she could clearly hear the rhythmic thumping of her heart. That coupled with sound of the periodic inhales and exhales made her feel so close to Holly. It was as if they were one in that moment.

She continued tracing Holly’s skin absentmindedly, causing goose bumps along the way. Of course, it didn’t take long for Gail to be reminded of the wetness between her legs. But she decided to ignore it for now.

She thought back to Holly’s confession the other night about not having been able to come more than once with another person. At the time, Gail had cheekily said, “Challenge accepted.” However, it saddened her to think that no one had taken the time to even try that with Holly. Because clearly, if she could come multiple times by masturbating, surely she can do the same with a lover involved.

Gail glanced at goose bumps on Holly’s chest. She bit her bottom lip and checked to see that Holly’s eyes were still shut, floating in post-orgasmic bliss. Fueled by cheekiness, she repositioned herself to suck on them.

The surprised gasp that followed had her giggling before she went back to suck on the skin. She avoided direct contact with Holly’s nipples but continued giving her hickeys instead. The two three that she made were close enough together that made more to connect them into one giant hickey.

Finally happy with her marking, Gail lifted her head to look at Holly. Poor Holly was almost panting by then. Her eyes were dark with desire and hair so wonderfully tousled. The image spurred her on. Gail moved up her body.

She licked the shell of Holly’s heated ear and whispered in husky voice, “Turn around.” She ended that request with a nibble on the earlobe.

A deep exhale later, Holly shut her eyes and nodded ever so slightly.

Gail got up and she turned around, planting her forehead on the pillow obediently. This was new to her. She had never been in this position with any of her past lovers simply because she never trusted any of them with it. It made her too vulnerable. With her front to the bed and arms essentially restricted mostly between her body and the bed, Holly felt immensely vulnerable.

The sound of the drawers opening made her heart beat faster with excitement and a tinge of worry. She trusted Gail. There wasn’t a question about that. It wasn’t the first time they had used toys in the bedroom but at the same time, Holly was worried simply because she always associated the use of strap-on with fucking. And she wasn’t sure if that was what she needed in that moment.

Thankfully, Gail returned at that moment of doubt and asked her gently, “Are you okay about this?” She moved her hair to one side and kissed her exposed shoulder tenderly before adding, “We don’t have to…” The soft caressing on her sides tickled her.

Holly reached to pull her head forward for a quick reassuring kiss. “Just go slow.” She said softly.

The sound of uncapping on the bottle of lube sent thrills up her body. Holly turned her head as far as she could to look behind her from the corner of her eye. Gail smiled at her sweetly—much too sweetly when she’s spreading lube on such a phallic object.

When she deemed it to be lubricated enough, Gail asked her again, “Ready?”

Holly swallowed and nodded subtly with a reassuring smile. She turned back to cover her face with the pillow with silent anticipation. Sensing her girlfriend’s nervousness, Gail covered her body with hers and kissed any patch of skin she could until she felt Holly relaxing into the mattress.

While her hands circled Holly’s waist and breast pressed flush on Holly’s back, Gail started carefully entering. Her movements were gentle. She paused whenever she felt Holly was holding her breath and didn’t start moving again until she was told to.

It was sweet how intently she paid attention to Holly’s reactions. Gail’s hands started to wander around—caressing, gripping, and occasionally pinching soft sensitive flesh.

She lifted herself, resting on her elbows at first and then reached to take hold of Holly’s right hand tucked underneath the pillow. She kissed the back of it before pulling two fingers out to suck and lick with her mouth. The deep groaning from beneath her made her smile.

Gail guided the hand down until they reached the wet warm flesh. She began moving Holly’s fingers in slow circles but after a while the position proved to be challenging to sustain a pleasurable rhythm.

So, she pushed herself up and got her flustered girlfriend up to kneel on the bed. Gail ran her free hands up and down Holly’s front more freely. Teasing her until her name was called in a deep groan and she relented.

Once more, Gail took the hand and guided the fingers. _Circles._ They worked out a good tempo. She dictated it, changing whenever Holly’s breath starts to catch in hopes of prolonging it. After Holly let out a whimper and strangled moans, she finally lets go of the hand to allow the much pleasurable increased pace.

With that sudden freedom to properly work herself into a frenzy, Holly leaned her head back and released a series of primal moans that surprised even herself. Behind her, Gail tried to match her pace. She felt the familiar fluttering and willed the approaching orgasm to be delayed.

It didn’t take that long before Holly came hard. Her abdominal muscles contracted urgently, sending her suddenly weak body forward onto the mattress. The tugging was all Gail needed before she followed her girlfriend into euphoria. 

Holly started tittering beneath her, startling her when she almost drifted into a post-coital nap as always. Gail lifted herself reluctantly and they moaned at the uncoupling. After taking off the harness and throwing it off the bed, she lied on her back next to Holly.

The both of them were staring up the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the unusual and intense sex they just had.

“Wow.” And for some reason that tickled Holly even more and she started giggling hysterically prompting Gail to drape herself halfway over Holly’s trembling body and sighed.


End file.
